


Trapped

by forbala



Series: Shorts: Phichit/Christophe [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Discussion of Bondage, Implied Bondage, M/M, snarky flirting, sticky situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Prompt: Person a comes home to find that person B accidentally got their hands tied together (reason is up to you). B shamefully asks for help, while Person A is just laughing at the thought of them accidentally tying their hands together / NSFW Bonus: A offers to help B in “another way” which leads to some kinky sex.Unbeta'd





	Trapped

“Chris, what the hell?”

Chris looked up sharply to see Phichit in the doorway of their bedroom, hand on his hip and a very unimpressed expression on his face. Chris smiled and said, “Oh, fantastic. You’re home.”

“And you’re...doing what exactly?” Phichit asked.

It was a fair question. At the moment, Chris was in a tangle of rope, one leg tied in very pretty diamond patterns and hoisted up to his waist, his other leg supporting him just barely as he stood on tip-toe on the floor. One arm was bound by the wrist and tied to the supporting hook in the ceiling, the other arm was so badly tangled in rope he wasn’t really sure what was happening but he knew he was stuck and couldn’t use it.

“Well,” he started, “I was bored so I thought I’d practice some knots.”

Phichit sighed and approached, pulled apart knots with practiced efficiency. “You know better than to do bondage alone, and suspension at that! What if you hurt yourself, Chris?”

Chris shrugged, or as well as he could when he was bound up like that.

“You’re an idiot,” Phichit told him, but there was affection in his tone.

Chris smiled. “Yes, but I’m a very cute idiot.” Then, as Phichit went to untie his leg, he said, “No, you can leave that.”

Phichit looked at him with raised eyebrows, then a smirk spread slowly over his lips. “Oh really?” he said, voice low and soft and sexy. Chris’ breath hitched. When Phichit kissed him, it was hard and demanding, and Chris gasped when Phichit pinched his nipple.

This wasn’t exactly his plan today, but he’s not one to complain.

-fin-


End file.
